Pain is a condition that affects everyone at some point in his lifetime. The pain signaling pathway can be modulated by endogenous and synthetic opioid peptides and by small molecules. Pain is induced by multiple types of stimuli such as temperature and tissue damage suggesting that these pathways have at least one common component. Currently, the therapeutic choice in the management of severe acute and chronic pain is at the plasma membrane site, where the opioid peptides act as agonists for different opioid receptors.
As the world is experiencing an increase in life expectancy and population size, there is a significant need to identify new compositions and methods to treat and/or prevent different physiological conditions associated with pain, inflammation, thermoregulation, and other mitochondria-associated condition in both animals and plants.